No other love
by XxFutureWWEDivaxX
Summary: After returning after five years, Leah Clearwater is shocked to find out that her best friend, who she happens to be in love with, is engaged to Bella Swan, her mother's boyfriend's daughter just to make things even weirder. Her heart still belongs to him, but she wants to see him happy. But will she be able to sit back and watch the one she loves marry someone else? [ALL HUMAN!]
1. Chapter 1

_So, I have no idea why I started this, seeing as I have final exams coming up in a couple of weeks, but I couldn't help it. Inspiration struck and I just had to put it into words and upload it! I hope you all enjoy it!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. Stephanie Meyer has all the credit in creating this wonderful fandom and characters. Also, the cover that I am using does not belong to me, credit goes out to whoever made it. It's amazing. _

* * *

Onwards

* * *

_**"****If you love someone, set them free. If they come back, they're yours. If they don't, they never were…"** _

I hadn't been back to this place in years, five to be exact. There was one particular reason why I left; this place had caused me so much hurt, so much. It took me six years to figure out that I needed to be here, La Push is where I belong and it is where I am from, where my family is. La Push is _me_.

Everything still remained the same. As I drove over the La Push border, everything was exactly the way I remembered it. I guess that was a good thing, after all, change barely happened in La Push. No matter what, things will always remain the same.

As I pulled into the driveway of my _home_, I began to think back to the day I left. I remember it very clearly, almost as if that day only happened yesterday.

"_You're just going to up and leave?" came the voice of my best friend. He spun around to face me, a look of anger appearing on his handsome features. _

"_There's nothing for me here, Jake. This place, it causes me so much pain. Ever since my father passed away, I-I just can't handle the thought of him not being here! Every time I walk through the doorway of my house, I can smell him and it hurts. After 3 months I can still smell my father as if he were still alive today!" I cried. I used my sweatshirt to wipe away my tears as I knew, at this particular moment, my best friend wouldn't comfort me. "There's nothing keeping me back here, Jake. My mother, my brother, they will be fine without me. After all, my mama always wanted me to do something with my life."_

"_What about me?" Jake pleaded, he moved closer towards me, "What about me, Lee? Am I not good a good enough reason for you to stay here? Stay here with me, Lee. Don't leave me alone here."_

_I slowly stood in front of him and placed my hand on his cheek, "You do have someone, Jake. You have the boys. Embry, Quill, Paul, Jared, Seth and Sam. They are all going to be there for you, Jake."_

"_It won't be the same, Lee." He whispered, "It won't be the same without you here…" _

_Not once had I seen my best friend cry, not once… not until today. _

"_It's not like I am planning on disappearing off the face of the earth, Jake. After all, I will only be a phone call away. I just, I just won't be returning here for a while…" _

_He slowly peeled my hand off of his face and held it in his hands, "Please don't leave me, Lee… You're my best friend…"_

"_I am so sorry, Jake." I whispered. I closed my eyes and slowly began to turn away from him. I slowly tried to remove my hand from his while turning, but his grip only tightened around mine. "Jake… I-I have to go."_

"_Lee," he spun me back around to face him, he brought his forehead to mine and looked directly into my eyes, "I love you."_

_My eyes opened in shock, I never knew Jake had feelings for me, let alone had been in love with me. After a moment of gazing at my best friend in wonder, I slowly moved my lips towards his. _

_Slowly, but surely, my lips touched his. Hesitation played on both parts as we were both new to the feeling of kissing each other. As his lips pressed against mine it was like there was no one else in the world but us. It was like all of my problems had vanished, i tried thinking about one thing that upset me and i couldn't. His lips were moving in perfect sync with mine, and, it was perfect. He slowly pulled his lips away from mine, but not before taking my bottom lip between his teeth and lightly nibbling it before we parted. _

"_Jake, I-" I began, but I had no idea what to say. What was there to say? Could anything even be said at all? _

"_Lee, I love you. Please, don't leave me…" he pleaded. He reached his hand up to tuck away a piece of hair that had fallen out of place._

"_I am so sorry, Jake." I cried. I laid my head on his chest and quietly began sobbing, "It hurt's too much to be here…" _

_Jake wrapped his arms around me and slowly began stroking my back. I could hear his sobs as he tried to keep them quiet. As I began to move my head away from Jake's chest, I brought my hands up to the sides of his neck, my thumbs slowly running along his chin line. _

"_You are my best friend, Jake. You are my hero. You saved me from the wrath of Paul when we were only seven years old, and since then, we have been inseparable. You were there for me during my break up with Sam, during my father's death, and I could not thank you enough for that," I whispered as I lightly placed a kiss upon his cheek, "You were the one that taught me how to live life properly, you were the one that opened my eyes up to so many opportunities out there. Also, now I know, you were the one that loved me… and that kiss, it couldn't have been any more perfect."_

"_Let me come with you, Lee. I will come with you," Jake pleaded. To this, I merely shook my head. _

"_What about your garage here, Jake? Your dad needs you as well. You have so much more to loose here than I ever would. Stay here, Jake. You will be happier here." I sensed he was about to say something, so I spoke up once again, "I may not be here for a while, Jake. But we still have tonight…"_

_Jake slowly closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh as I, once again, began to speak, "Say goodbye to me Jake. Make love to me…"_

_Before I knew it, Jake had me pinned against his bedroom wall, my hands above my head and his body pressed against mine. Our kiss was laced with love and sadness as the tears formed in both of our eyes and slowly made their way to linger in our kiss. I eagerly kissed him back, trying to will away the tears. _

_Jake's hands slowly moved down my body, his lips following suit, but resting in the crook of my neck as he began to lightly nibble and kiss that area. I took this time to bring my arms up and fist Jake's hair while my head instinctively moved to the side to give him better access to my neck. I let out a sweet moan as Jake's arms wrapped securely around my thighs, sliding me up the wall. Taking the opportunity to grip either side of his face with my hands, I my lips down to his. Jacob began to run his hands slowly up and down my legs before forcing me to wrap them around his waist. _

I was pulled out of her reverie by the sudden loud gasp. As I rose my head up, I was met with the wide eyes of my mother standing on the front porch, tears slightly forming in her eyes.

I took this time to slowly get out of her car and make my way towards my mother. As I reached the bottom of the stairs that lead to the front porch, I felt the tears form in my eyes as I saw the joyful smile spread across my mother's face. "I'm home, Ma."

"Yes you are!" she cried before running down the stairs to engulf me a hug. "Seth, Charlie. Get out here!" my mother screamed.

Charlie? I began to question in my head. Then I remembered a conversation I had on the phone with my mother about a year ago. Her and Charlie were seriously dating, and have been for the past two years.

I pulled away from my mother only to be met with the most bone crushing hug I have experience in my life! Once I realised it was Seth, I squeezed him back as hard as I could and I felt his tears wet the side of my neck.

"Sis," he smiled as he pulled away from me, "You're back!"

"I'm back, little bro," I smiled, "And I'm not going anywhere for a very long time!"

I then turned towards Charlie and extended my hand out to him, "I know it's late… But, welcome to the family, Charlie. Thank you for taking care of my mother and my brother."

Charlie took my hand but pulled me into a hug, "Welcome back, kiddo. It's going to be great to have you here again!"

My mother gripped my hand and dragged me into the kitchen while instructing the boys to go and grab my things from the car.

"I want to hear all about your travels, Leah. What did you do?" she smiled. She sat across from me and gripped my hands in hers once again.

I began talking to my mother about everything. What I had done in the past five years. I told her about gaining my qualification to become a nurse. I have never seen her look so proud. As a little child, I had always wanted to be a nurse, just like my mother. She has been my inspiration since I was just a little girl and I knew, one day, I wanted to be just like her.

"I am so proud of you, honey." She smiled, "If you are ever looking for a job, there's one available at the local hospital in Forks. We have been looking for a new nurse for a while. It would be great if you joined us."

"That would be great, Ma." I beamed at her.

Seth and Charlie soon joined us and they began catching me up on everything. Paul was now married to Rachel Black. Oh Joy, I wonder how that marriage was going. Last I had heard, Paul was still a hot head. But then again, if anyone would be able to set him straight, it was bound to be Rach. Sam and Emily were now engaged, they have been for around about two years. The pain wasn't there anymore when anyone spoke about them. As long as they were happy, those two deserved each other. Jared has found a nice girl, and it's about time.

"Oh, and Jake…" Seth trailed off as mum interrupted him.

"Shoot, all this excitement about Leah returning home, I forgot to begin cooking dinner. They are going to be here very shortly." Sue quickly stood up and placed a kiss on Leah's head, "Jake is going to be so happy to see you, Lee."

"H-He's coming here?" I stuttered, "W-why?"

"Oh dear, I thought you would be happy to see Jake. After all, he was your best friend," My mother rambled. She continued to ramble before Charlie spoke up.

"I am surprised you haven't heard, Leah. I am quite surprised actually; I thought your mother would have told you the last time you two talked on the phone." Charlie began.

"What's going on?" My eyebrows knitted in confusion and my attention was solely focused on Charlie at this point.

"Jake is engaged to Bella," Charlie stated proudly, "They have been engaged for almost two years now.

"They're e-engaged?"

* * *

_Don't forget to review and let me know what you think. It would be gladly appreciated it. I do appreciate criticism as well, but NOT hate. I will try and get out longer chapters, this is just a starter! I hope you enjoyed!_

_Title could change due to the fact that I am still unsure about it. IF you have any ideas on what the story could be called, just lemme know in the reviews. Thanks. _


	2. Chapter 2

A huge thanks to all those that reviewed the last chapter. _**RKO-Mickie-Morrison-Hardy, KendieV, sentinel10 , brankel1, Beauty Eclipsed, xXAlex WolfXx, Firefly-class & Leilani972. **I really appreciate you all taking your time out to review. I also want to thank those who have favourited and followed this story so far. Thank you!_

* * *

_ONWARDS! _

* * *

_**"One of the hardest things is seeing the one you love, love someone else…"**_

"They're engaged?" I whispered, "T-That's great!" I faked my enthusiasm and figured it worked as I saw Charlie's face light up.

"I am glad that Bella is marrying Jake," Charlie beamed at me, "He is so much better than that Cullen boy she was dating when you left."

"Oh right, I remember him…" I trailed off, "What ever happened to him?"

"He had to move, not that long after you actually. He told Bells that he wasn't sure he could do the whole long distance relationship thing, so they ended whatever they had. She was devastated…  
" Charlie trailed off as he thought back to those days, "Then Jake came over one day to see if she wanted to hang out. Then Boom! Not long after that, they were in a relationship."

My breath caught in my throat as I listened intently to what Charlie was saying. It didn't take Jake that long to move on? After the amazing night we shared, after him confessing his love for me, he moved on pretty darn fast! Was he just saying that to me in order to make me stay?

"Charles, go up and get changed! I don't want to be having dinner with everyone and you are in your police uniform!" my mother yelled. She gave him a peck on the cheek before ushering him up the stairs into the room. "Lee, you go up and get dressed too Sweetie, then you can come down and help me with dinner."

Nodding at my mother, I was about to leave the room when I felt her take a hold of my hand.

"You will never understand how happy I am now that you are back here, in the flesh. It means so much to me that you found the courage to return home," she paused as she slowly moved her other hand to cup my face, "Please don't leave like that again. I love you so much, my daughter. I promise, if there is ever anything you need help with. I am here. I can't risk loosing you again…"

Gripping her hand in mine, I leaned into her hand and closed my eyes, "I promise, Ma. I'm not going away again. This is where I belong. I belong here with my family…"

After placing a kiss on her head, I smiled towards her, gave my brother one last nudge before ascending up the stairs into my old room.

Once inside, I silently closed the doors and took in the surroundings. Nothing had changed. My mother had kept my room the same as it was when I left. Granted it was a little tidier. My room had not changed from when I was seventeen years old. Smiling slightly to myself, I wandered over to one of the may photo framed I had on display on top of my drawer. I picked one up off myself and Jake when we went to the La Push ball together.

Closing my eyes, I smiled at the memory. It seems so long ago that Jake and I had taken this photo.

"_Jake…" I whispered as I silently nudged his naked chest. _

"_Lee," he moaned, "What time is it?"_

"_It's seven in the morning. I have to get going. My Aunt is coming to pick me up at nine…" I mumbled as I brought my head down to rest on his chest, "Why didn't we do this earlier?"_

"_Do us?" he asked as he began to stroke my hair. _

"_Yes," I sighed, "We would have been great together, Jake…"_

"_You can still stay here, then we can see where this will take us?" he pushed. He stopped stroking my hair and I moved my head to look at him. Part of me wanted to say Yes, to tell him that I would stay here just for him. But I couldn't. I needed to leave, in order to find myself again. _

"_I can't, Jake…" I whispered. I saw him close his eyes and I used this opportunity to grip his hand in mine. I brought out interlocked hands up to my lips and I gingerly kissed his knuckles. "Nothing could have been more perfect that last night, Jake. It was…. Amazing," I moved our hands to rest on his abdomen, "but in order to be the Leah you fell in love with, I have to find myself again. I haven't been the same person I was since my father passed."_

_Jake kissed my head before nodding, "I understand."_

_After thirty minutes of procrastinating, I finally got out of bed, along with Jake, and began to make my way out of the house he shared with his sisters. _

_Turning around to face Jake, I forcefully grabbed his face and brought his lips to mine. The tears streamed down my face as I kissed Jake with all the passion I could muster. I wanted to prove to him that he really was my everything. After pulling away, I gripped his hands before speaking again. _

"_My life…" I muttered as I brought his hands up to kiss his knuckles once again, "My love…" As I began to release his hands, I gave him one last peck on the lips, "My everything… I love you, Jake. Goodbye…" _

_Then I walked away, and I never looked back._

A tear slipped past my eye when I thought back to that memory. He truly was my everything.

"Lee, Baby girl, are you ready? I would love your help down here?" my Mama shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

_Shit._

"Sorry, Ma! I will be down in a minute."

After getting no response, I quickly ripped open my suitcase and threw on a simple, fitting dress. I messed my hair up a little before ripping open the door and descending down the stairs to help my mother.

"Sorry, Ma," I gave her a cheeky smile before helping her make the dinner for tonight.

After an hour of helping mama cook and clean I heard a knock at the door. The knock was so familiar, I instantly knew who it was.

"Baby, you should get it. You would give Jake the surprise of his life." She beamed at me, I tried to shake my head and decline, but she insisted. She gave me one final push to the door before disappearing into the kitchen once again.

I took in a deep breath as I let my hand rest on the door handle. I don't think I could handle Jake and Bella together. When I open this door and see them both standing here, I don't know if I would be able to keep the tears back. Don't get me wrong, I am so happy that Jacob has found someone who makes him happy, whether it be Bella Swan or not, I have always wanted the best for him. But, even after all these years of not seeing him, Jacob Black still owns my heart.

Finally getting over myself, I turned the door handle and took in a sharp breath of air.

"Sorry, Sue. Bella's going to be late. She…" he instantly stopped as he slowly looked from the ground to me. He then went quiet. His eyes bored into mine as his mouth opened and closed, almost as If he wanted to say something, yet, he didn't know what to say.

After a few moments of nothing but silence, Seth came bounding down the stairs, wrapping an arm around my shoulders he gave Jake a cheeky smile, "What's wrong, Jake. You look like you have seen a ghost!"

"I-It feels like it…" Jake trailed off as he glanced back in my direction, "Lee…"

"Hey, Jake…" I smiled, "Surprise?"

I then felt myself being lifted off the ground and I felt strong arms engulf me. Quickly smiling, I wrapped my arms around Jakes neck as he spun me around. He then put my feet on the ground, but kept his arms wrapped around me and he brought his face in to the crook of my neck.

"What are you doing back here?" He pulled away, but kept his hands attached to my arm, "When did you get back? God I missed you!"

"Why don't you two go for a quick walk and catch up? I am sure Bella wont mind when she arrives," Charlie smiled, he nudged us both out the door and Jake and I began walking.

"I just got back about three hours ago," I laughed. Jake and I walked side by side, unintentionally heading to the beach, a place where we would always hang out years ago.

After making small talk until we arrived at the beach, Jake and I sat down in the sand and I picked up a stick, lazily drawing patterns in the sand.

"Not that I am not happy to have you back here, Lee. But why now? What was the deciding factor in you coming home?" he asked, he gave me his charming smile as he was waiting for my answer.

_You_. I thought.

"I guess it was the fact that I missed everyone. My mama, Seth…. You. I also just missed, La Push. Being away from here, it helped me a lot, I will admit. But it is true what they say, You don't realise what you have until you leave it behind," I smiled, "I did everything I wanted to do while I was away, I gained my nursing qualification, I travelled a little and I _found _myself again."

"That is so great, Lee…" he smiled at me, "I am so proud of you. I know it didn't seem like it when you left, but I really was proud of you for doing what you wanted to do. Even though it hurt me so damned much! But, because you were so intent on doing it, I was just so, happy for you. Even though you may not have seen it with my constant begging you to stay..." He laughed.

"The whole damned night," I laughed. My laughter then got cut short as I saw him slowly nod his head before a guilty look came upon his handsome features.

"That was a good night," He whispered. I merely nodded in agreement before quickly changing the subject.

"So, You and Bella, Ha?" I whispered. I brought my knees up to my chest and hugged myself.

"Yeah," he slowly nodded.

"How did that happen?" I asked, I knew I had already heard it from Charlie, but maybe Jake telling me would be able to ease my mind.

"I-I'm sure you don't want to hear about that…" He trailed off, "I mean – It's just that, You and I…"

Sighing, I slowly nodded as I understood what he was trying to tell me. He didn't want me to know in order to protect myself.

"If you won't tell me how and why," I whispered, "Can you at least tell me when?"

He looked down at the ground as he ran his hands through his slightly shaggy hair, "About six months after you left…"

I merely nodded in his direction and forced a smile to come to my face, "I am happy for you, Jake. I truly am. All I ever wanted for you was for you to be happy. I hope Bella does that for you, because you deserve nothing but the best," I forced myself to get up off my feet and offered my hand for him to take in order to _try_ help him up.

He took my hand and I let out a dramatic heave as if I was actually trying to make an effort to help him, "Gosh Jake, what have you been eating since I left,"

He let out a hearty laugh before wrapping his arm around me and leading me back towards my house. Just like that, we were back to being the friends were before I left, before we confessed our feelings for each other.

* * *

"Leah, is that really you?" I heard a female voice call as I entered the door with Jake.

"Well, Well, Well. If it isn't the man who swept Jacob Black," _My love _I shouted internally, "Off his feet,"

I awkwardly engulfed Bella in a hug as her and I were never close. The only reason we were close was because of Jake, but now, I guess I have to make an effort, because, not only is she _my _Jacob's fiancé, but she is also going to be my sister in law one day!

Small talk was made throughout the whole of dinner, mostly everyone was just asking questions about what I had been up to for the past five years and where I has disappeared too, seeing as only my mother and brother were the ones I kept in contact with. Jake and I kept in contact for the first year, but somewhere along the line, calls, texts, skyping and emailing had suddenly become less and less.

"Enough about me," I forced a smile upon my face as I glanced towards Bella and saw the ring on her left hand, "W-When are you two planning on tying the knot?"

Jake suddenly became nervous but gripped his fiancés hand in his as Bella began speaking, "Actually, this is what we wanted to talk to you all about, but with Leah returning, we don't know if this is the appropriate time to announce it."

"No time better than the present," I said. Jake's eyes met mine as Bella, once again, began talking.

"Well, I know Jake and I weren't supposed to be getting married for another six months, but we were thinking about moving it up a little? I mean, my friend Alice has everything all organised and waiting, so," Bella smiled and glanced towards Jake who instantly took his eyes away from mine and he focused on his fiancé, "Jake and I were thinking about moving the wedding up by two months."

"T-That's great," I forced out, I leaned my hand over the table and squeezed Bella's hands in an act of support.

"Also, this is just s spur of the moment thing, Leah. But, well, I haven't had a sibling before a-and with yourself and Seth now becoming my newfound siblings, in law of course. Well, Seth is Jake's best man, a-and, I-I, well, I was just wondering if you wanted to be my maid of honour, s-since I don't have one yet?"

I was shocked, I glanced towards Jake who's mouth was just as wide open as mine. I glanced around the table and my mother and Charlie had huge smiles on their faces while my brother just gave me a nudge, "M-Me?" I muttered. Once I saw her nod her head in confirmation, It felt like my head was literally going to explode.

"Lee?" Seth urged, "We are kind of waiting for your answer."

"O-Of course," I fake smiled, "Of course I will be…"

Was I really prepared to be the Maid of Honour at the wedding of the man I am in love with?

* * *

_I am so sorry if this chapter wasn't the best. I really wanted to get something out for you guys while I am on study leave to study for my first exam which happens to be this Monday (Wish me luck) So I know this wasn't my best work. However, I am planning out this story as I go. I know how I want this story to end and I have certain things that I want added into this, It's just a matter of putting it into words. Anyway, thank you to everyone who reviewed and read the first chapter, I am really glad by the responses I am getting._

_If you do have any suggestions, feel free to send me a PM._

_Expect a Chapter from Jake's point of view, soon. (Or maybe just half the chapter will be in his POV)_

_As always, I hope you enjoyed. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think, I really do appreciate it!_

_Enjoy!_


End file.
